


Light Grey

by Raging_Nerd



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: “Your eyes are blue.”OrKatara finds her soulmate.





	Light Grey

The dark haired girl pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ears, wiping the counters tiredly. She heard her brother, Sokka, yelling at the top of his lungs to some song on the radio, and began dancing.

 

He popped his head out of the office door a moment later.

 

“Katara, are you closing up yet?”

 

The light grey eyed girl nodded.

 

It was nearing 10 PM, and the famed _Water’s End Cafe_ was about ready to close.

 

Katara watched the counter she wiped, studying each speckle of grey carefully.

 

She never ever saw colour, instead, her shades varied from black to a very faint white.

 

Soulmates were not rare anymore. Everyone had one. The most common variation was when you touched your soulmate for the first time… Your world was supposedly supposed to be filled with colour.

 

Katara sighed.

 

Her brother, Sokka, met his soulmate when he was fifteen. Suki was such a kind girl… Katare wished her soulmate would be someone like her.

 

Sweet, caring, gentle, funny-

 

That was until the familiar jingle at the door indicated a new customer.

 

Sokka laughed from behind the wall, and Katara rolled her eyes, throwing the washcloth to the side.

 

“Welcome to Water’s End, how can I-”

 

She wasn’t expecting the tall man in front of her with a _very_ angry scar on the side of his face.

 

“Can I get a large black coffee.”

 

Katara nodded numbly, punching the numbers into the register.

 

His hair has the deepest black… like ink. And his eyes were such a light grey.

 

She came back down from the clouds when he grunted at her, and she returned his glare.

 

She stared at him, eyes hard as she made his coffee, sneaking a little cream just to spite him a bit.

 

Who was he to come in here at closing time, order, and then glare at her?

 

Katara scoffs, walking up to the counter again.

 

She looked up at him, almost straining her neck.

 

“Her you go,” she mumbled, holding out the cup. He took it from her, fingers brushing her’s in the slightest and Katara forgot to breathe.

 

The colours were overwhelming, showering her in every direction.

 

It would’ve given her a headache if it wasn't for the shocked look on her companions face.

 

He stared at her before opening his mouth.

 

“Your eyes are blue.”

 

She instinctively brought a hand to the side of her eye, watching him all the while.

 

Sokka broke the reverie when he walked out to the front, brushing his hands on his faded jeans.

 

“What’s taking you, _oh_.”

 

She looked at him helplessly and he only smiled.

 

“Uhm…” was the only sound she could make and the man in front of her chuckled.

 

“Thank you,” he looks at her name tag. “Katara.”

 

Her name sounds so nice on his lips. She isn’t sure if it’s the time of day or just her feelings, but she nods.

 

“Your welcome…?” He smiles, bringing a hand up to cover it.

 

“Zuko.”

 

Katara returns the gesture, _blue_ eyes glittering.

 

“Your welcome, Zuko.”

 

He walks away with his coffee, before stopping at a table.

 

Katara watches him, returning to wiping the counters a moment later.

 

The door jingles when he leaves and Sokka takes that opportunity to see what he left at the single table.

 

“It’s a number.”

 

Katara blushes from behind the coffee stand.

 

“I know.”

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for how crappy this is. I'm so tired. Perhaps I'll rework it later. Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> Much love <3


End file.
